harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bilius
Question - I wonder the correctness of putting Victoire, Lily Potter, etc on the Family part of this person's Infobox considering he is deceased. Anyone have thoughts on this? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I've been wondering the same thing. Technically, they would be part of his family, but if he died before meeting them ... I also wonder about putting ancestors like the Peverells in Harry and Voldemort's family box. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think in Harry's case, it's useful to have Peverell's name in easy reference reach. But for instance it would not be useful to have it in Ginny's. I doubt anyone would search Ginny's article for reference to Peverell. Mafalda Hopkirk 21:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Molly or Arthur's brother? We learn in DH8 that Bilius never married, so he had to be the brother of either Molly or Arthur, and couldn't have been Ron's uncle by being married to Arthur or Molly's sister. Additionally, since JKR has revealed that Arthur was one of three brothers, we know that Arthur didn't have any sisters. However, JKR has never confirmed that one of Arthur's brothers was Bilius, nor do I recall her stating that Molly had only two brothers (only confirming that Gideon and Fabian were indeed Molly's brothers), so the possibility remains that Bilius was another brother of Molly's. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree that the article should be moved back to just "Billius".--Rodolphus 14:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I personally think it's more likely that Bilius was Arthur's brother. If Bilius had been Molly's brother, I imagine someone would've commented on how especially tragic it was for her to lose a third brother, after losing two in the First War. Another unidentified uncle of Ron attended Bill and Fleur's wedding and it seems logical that he and Bilius were Arthur's two brothers. However, since it isn't specified anywhere that Molly had only two brothers, I agree that we should avoid assuming he was Arthur's brother. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Uncle or Great-Uncle? Some web sources claim that Bilius was the great.uncle of Ron, not just an uncle. Does anyone know whih is correct or the originial source for this? 15:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Carr :In Prisoner of Azkaban, ch.6, p.110, Ron refers to him as "my uncle Bilius", and in Deathly Hallows, ch.8, p.142, George calls him "old Uncle Bilius". Of course, they also refer to Muriel as "Auntie" on the previous page, so I suppose it's possible, but those are the only references in the books that I know of. - Nick O'Demus 16:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Weasley I have to say that his name is Bilius Weasley! --Danniesen 13 June 2010 20:47 :There's no evidence. Bilius might be one of Molly's brothers. If that's the case, he would be a Prewett. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I know that he is a Weasley. The only known brothers of Molly is Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Arthur Weasley has two brothers and one of them is never married. And Bilius is never married. All this mathematic results that he is Bilius Weasley. Septimus and Cedrella's three children is Arthur Weasley, Bilius Weasley and an Unknown Weasley. --Danniesen 13 June 2010 21:26 ::Her only known brothers were Gideon and Fabian. There's no reason why Bilius can't also be her brother. Jayden Matthews 20:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Arthur Weasley has an unknown brother who was never married and a brother with one son. The brother who was never married is Bilius. --Danniesen June 14 2010 07:02 :The brother who was never married might be Bilius. As Arthur's brother is still officially listed as "unknown", this is still unverified. The article's "Behind the Scenes" section already says as much. 06:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) '"Behind the scenes" does not say that the unnamed unmarried brother can't be Bilius. I have to repeat myself the unknown unmarried brother of Arthur is Bilius. --Danniesen June 14 2010 09:04 You can't prove it, so please stop saying it. Jayden Matthews 07:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, if i'm trying to help this Harry Potter Wiki. --Danniesen June 14 2010 10:50 :We appreciate your help. It's only there's no evidence he is definitely a Weasley. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) There is only unknowns in the Weasley family, there is no unknowns in the Prewett. And there's only one unknown Weasley who is the same as Bilius. --Danniesen June 14 2010 15:58 ::But we don't know exactly how many siblings Molly Weasley had. We know she had two twin brothers, but apart from those two she might have more brothers. If that's the case, Bilius would be a Prewett. We just don't have enough information to say that he was definitely a Weasley. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) if you are searching at Bilius Weasley on Google you see a page, there you see the name Bilius Weasley. Click on this new page and then you see the text Bilius's father is Septimus Weasley and his mother is Cedrella Black. He has two brothers named Mr. Weasley and Arthur. He is the oldest of the three children. --Danniesen June 14 2010 21:30'' ::It's a fan site. It's not an offical source. Jayden Matthews 19:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) If you are so sure, why aren't you writing Bilius Prewett then?? --Danniesen June 16 2010 08:12 :The point is, we're NOT sure, as there's been no official confirmation. Which is why the article is titled "Bilius", not "Bilius Weasley" or "Bilius Prewett". The possibility still remains that he could be either one. - Nick O'Demus 06:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Try asking Joanne K. Rowling about what she think!! --Danniesen June 16 2010 13:58 ::In the meantime, the article remains "Bilius". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bilius Prewett Hi. As pointed out here, both of Arthur's brothers were seen in 1997. Bilius died in or prior to 1993, as commented by his nephew Ron. Thus, he has to be a Prewett (unless, of course, his mother and father had different surnames and he took whichever one wasn't Prewett). Thus, I propose we rename this to "Bilius Prewett". Thoughts? Opinions? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :How do we know that both of Arthur's brothers were present at the wedding, though? All I can remember is a uncle of Ron's who was drunk enough to mistake Harry for his son (and, even then, we do not know if he was Arthur's brother). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::From the seventh film. This page says so, at least. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I for one, am not sure how we can say with any degree of certainty that these two are Arthur's brothers from their appearance alone. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fair point. Then again, the Weasleys are well known for their red hair, and both brothers had red hair... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::You say it yourself: the Weasleys are well known for their red hair. There are multiple Weasley cousins n-times removed that these background characters could be. I still say there's no conclusive evidence of nothing whatsoever. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Uncle to whom? Pottermore, on its new Weasley family trree, places Billius' name on the same level as Muriel, above Arthur's name. Does thi that he was an uncle of Arthur, instead of a brother? I know he's refered to as uncle ny both Ron and Fred, but this may have been a short form, and hehe may actually be their great-uncle. Ginny also refered to Muriel as their aunt once. He's refered to as Fred's uncle in the character descrion on the family tree, though. https://www.pottermore.com/features/the-weasley-family-tree --Rodolphus (talk) 15:51, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Not necessarily. They seem to have put all those family members whose familial relationship to the "main" Weasley family is a little bit more obscure at the top, together, regardless of their actual place on the family tree. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:33, August 16, 2017 (UTC)